Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test system and method and particularly to an automatic test system and method by using a smart interaction device capable of providing a barcode, picture and sound for verification.
Related Art
Recently, with prevalence and vigorous development of semiconductor technology, the electronic products have increasingly higher productivity efficiency. How to simultaneously promote a test efficiency of the electronic products has become an issue every producer is eager to overcome.
Generally, in testing an electronic product, the to-be-tested electronic product (unit under test, UUT) is arranged to connect with a test terminal, and the test terminal performs a series of operations and tests on the test case according to various process flows. However, in some cases, such as testing a microphone to see if it may receive sounds, testing a loudspeaker to see if it may broadcast sounds, and testing a display to see if its outputted color is correct. Since this method may not determine directly if the test case is normal, the test requires to be performed in a manual or additional manner, resulting in a poor test efficiency.
In view of this, there has been a way proposed by increasing sensors to detect some test items which can not be directly determined by an electric signal. However, these sensors may not move as the electronic product varies, it requires to throw out a large of time on re-arranging the positions of the sensors for adaptation of use of the unit under test product before the test. Therefore, this manner still has the issue of poor test efficiency.
In view of the above, it may be known that there has been long the issue of poor test efficiency, and it is quite a need to set forth a technical means to improve this issue.